A Very Very Dumb Exchange Program
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: DH fluff. Draco has to go and live with Hermione for a week to see how muggles do things. But to make matters worse, her parents are going away! How will she survive with Malfoy for a week without murdering him? R&R! Lotsafluff! Finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"My dear children, I am now about to address you on a topic that I am sure you will find most interesting!"

Several students perked up, and some groaned, for whatever reason.

Hermione Granger was _not _one of the latter.

"I am planning a one week 'exchange program' if I may call it that, during which pureblood students will go and live with muggleborns and their families!"

All the purebloods groaned. This meant that practically the whole Slytherin table sounded like it was having simultaneous stomach aches.

"Now, I must warn you, that your partners may not be from the same house. But you _must _learn to get along and under no circumstances may magic be used. Am I clear?"

Most of the students nodded.

"Now I will read out the names of the people who will be paired up." He cleared his throat.

"Mr.Potter and Mr. Weasley," harry and Ron high-fived.

"Blaise Zabini and Ms. Patil," they stared at each other in horror.

He then trailed off on a long list of names. Most of the tudents were not too happy. But right at the end, Hermione got the shock of her life

"Ms Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

They both jumped up. "_What?!" _they asked in unison. They stare at each other, aghast. Dumbledore looked very amused.

Aftterwards, they both stayed back.

"Professor, please! You cannot pair me up with this… this… ugh."

"For once, I agree with Granger! She's too inferior a specimen of human being for me to be paired up with."

Hermione flamed red. "You _ass._"

Dumbledore continued to look amused. "I'm sorry, children," they cringed at that name. "But I cannot do anything about it. You must learn to like one another,. I cannot help you."

"But…" they both stammered.

Once Dumbledore alked away. Draco turned at Hermione and scowled. "I don't like this, Granger."

"Oh, yes, of course, and I'm _delighted_ at the idea of having to share _my_ house with a ferret who has made my life a living hell for a week."

"I'm talking to my father about this."

"You do that, Malfoy."

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

"Beaver."

"Git."

They stormed off in opposite directions. Hermione then realized that she had to go the other way. Oh, shit. She sheepishly turned around and walked the other way, maintaining her dignity as Malfoy also turned and went in the direction she had initially been going in.

--

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How is dad? Has he recovered from that awful cold yet? I hope so! I'm fine, but very peeved, cos Professor Dumbledore has decided that he wants to do an exchange program for purebloods to learn the muggleborns' way of life, and I got paired up with _Malfoy!_ I tried to talk the professor out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So I'll have to endure with that stupid ferret while you're visiting Aunt and Uncle Egbert in Brighton. _

_Anyways, I shan't rant anymore. I only wrote to tell you that I'd be having a guest over, if you can call Malfoy a guest. _

_Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She sighed and sent off the letter.

Soon enough, she got the reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yes, your dad has recovered from that cold, thankfully. _

_About the Draco Malfoy thing, I know you don't like the person, but maybe this will be a learning experience for you! You could make a new friend! _

_I'm sorry, this letter is so short, but I have to go pack for the trip to Brighton._

_Don't worry, Honey, it'll be okay. You'll see._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione groaned. She sounded like Dumbledore!

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the day they went home for the exchange program, Draco sauntered on to the muggle platform.

He looked rather bewildered.

He saw a very impatient looking Granger waiting for him.

He took his time walking up to her.

"This is the oddest station I ever saw." He remarked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we haven't got all day. My parents are leaving soon."

"Wait. Your parents won't be there?!" he looked panicked.

"Why, are you scared I'll kill you?" she smirked, uncharacteristically. It felt good to watch Malfoy panic like that.

"No. I just hoped that I might walk out of your house after one week, not having died of poisoning or something."

She glared at him. "I am quite a competent cook, Malfoy. It is you I worry for, seeing as you probably haven't cooked anything in your life. You probably don't even unwrap your own candies on your own."

"Ha, ha."

"Now come o, let's go."

They went home via a cab, Malfoy relentlessly asking questions about the 'strange moving box'.

Once they reached her house, and got out, Malfoy looked around. "How…quaint." He said haughtily.

She glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me."

"Let's go in" she changed the subject.

Malfoy smirked. "Sure thing, Granger."

They went in.

When Hermione's mum saw Malfoy, her jaw dropped. Her dad almost had a seizure.

"I THOUGHT DRACO IS A GIRL, OR SOMETHING!" she screeched.

Hermione turned bright red. "Mum!"

Draco looked very offended. "Can you not tell that I am a man. A very fine specimen of one, might I add."

Hormone rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you stay out of this."

Malfoy just smirked. "Whatever you say, _Beaver._"

Hermione's mum took this to be a confirmation that nothing would happen in the Granger residence whilst they were away.

"Come on, dear." She addressed her husband.

"Bye mum, bye dad," she said, hugging them both.

They left, he dad still stammering about 'the boy'.

Draco remarked after a while. "Nice folks you have."

"Thanks," she muttered. It was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received from Malfoy.

"Now I need a coffee." He pulled out his wand but Hermione snatched it from his hand. "No magic." She said, sternly.

"FINE. I'll call for the house elf."

"We don't have a house elf, you dolt."

Malfoy looked shocked. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, I forgot. You would spew if your parents ever got a house elf, wouldn't you." He smirked.

"For the last time, it is S.P.E.W, not _spew._"

"Whatever you say Granger."

"Get lost, Malfoy."

"Can't. Your house is to tiny."

She made an exasperated sound.

A while passed.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"Wanna tour the house?"

"I could turn on the spot and the house would be toured, but okay,"

She ignored the comment and proceeded to show him his bedroom.

It was fairly large, and comfortably furnished, so for once, Malfoy couldn't think of a comment to make.

She showed him the sitting room, where he proceeded to interrogate her about the TV and DVD player.

The kitchen, which Malfoy checked, was stocked with sugrary goodness, as he'd hoped.

"Well, that's it," said Hermione, once they were done.

"Where's the library?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, down the road. Barely a five minute walk."

"You go to a _public _library?" he sounded incredulous.

"A lot of people do, Malfoy, as you'd be surprised to learn."

"But then…how did you score so well?"

"Practice, Malfoy."

He still looked surprised.

"Not everyone can afford a large house, expensive private libraries, house elves and all the things you and your father can."

He looked embarrassed for some reason. His pale skin turned a light pink.

This caused Hermione to further examine him. Hermione had always known he was good looking, but she had never properly looked at him.

He had unnaturally pale skin and equally pale blonde hair. His eyes were a deep, blue-gray. His nose was long and straight. He had lean muscles and a slim body. Hermione had to admit it. He was hot.

"Granger? Graaaaaanger?"

She jerked back to reality. "Oh, sorry., Er, for the time being, could we please address each other by first names? It will make things a lot easier."

Surprisingly, Draco nodded. "I suppose we should. Hermione…" it sounded strange, but Hermione was pleased. It was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione decided on the first day, that she would take Draco to the grocery store.

It did not turn out according to plan.

She glumly pushed along a trolley and watched Draco lob things into the cart. Things that they didn't even need.

Things that they had never even heard of.

"Draco," she had said at first, "we don't need all that stuff. We have a budget and a list to stick to."

Draco had been obstinate. "Budgets are for poor people and lists are for organized people. I am neither, so I shall heed neither."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't afford all that stuff,"

He looked at her. "You won't have to. I'm paying.

Hermione groaned and gave up.

Suddenly, she cried. "A VACUUM CLEANER!? Draco Malfoy, we do _not_ need a new vacuum cleaner."

"But…I want it! It's so SHINY."

"That doesn't mean we can buy it, Draco." She decided to try a new tactic. Explaining. "We cannot buy things that we do not need. Firstly, it is a waste of money, and secondly, there isn't enough space to keep all of it." She said kindly.. "We could save the money for a rainy day, or give it to people who need it more than we do! Do you understand?"

When he nodded, grudgingly, she said "Now go and put back the lobster, the caviar, the shrimp, the canned peaches, the dark chocolate, the Irish Whiskey, the vacuum cleaner, the glue, the hairbrush and those many, many bottles of tomato ketchup. Okay?"

He did so.

She beamed at him when he came back, the way one would when a small child did a good deed. He pouted and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Now take the list." She said, pointing to the scrap of paper at the bottom of the now empty trolley.

He did so.

"What's the first thing?"

"Cheese."

"Good. Now we have to go and get the cheese."

And so, Hermione bought groceries with Draco Malfoy.

It was something she'd never even thought of.

"Shopping isn't very fun." He mumbled once they got back.

"I know, but it has to be done. Now do you want some coffee?"

It was raining heavily outside and a bit of coffee would be nice, she thought.

He nodded eagerly.

"Come with me." She led him into the kitchen, and taught him how to brew coffee on his own.

"Can we watch TV?" he asked.

"Er, why not?

He grinned. "I love it when the little people in the box put on a play just for me."

She laughed and shook her head, explaining how the TV worked.

"Can we watch one of those James Bond movies? Blaise saw one and he says they're pretty good."

"Sure." She put in the disc as he watched on in fascination.

She made some popcorn and brought it in.

"What is that?" he asked, picking up and examining the puffy yellow thing.

"It's…popcorn. Don't you know what that is?" she asked with some surprise.

He shook his head.

"Try it. It's good."

He did. His face lit up. "This is amazing." And he proceeded to stuff himself.

Hermione grinned. Draco wasn't all that bad, she decided, as they watched the movie, Draco occasionally cussing at James Bond, when he did something which Draco thought he shouldn't have.

Once the movie was over, Draco's face shone with happiness and he turned to face Hermione to say something, only to find that she was fast asleep.

He quietly tuned off the TV, in the same way he had seen her turn it on previously.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find her head on a pillow and a blanket over her. She wasn't in her bedroom, she was still on the sofa. But Draco had given her a blanket and pillow.

He really wasn't bad, was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next 2 or so days, Hermione got to know Draco a lot better. He wasn't really evil at all.

He didn't worship the Dark Lord, cos he'd mentioned in the passing that he didn't.

It had gone something like this:

"I don't know why everyone's so hyped up about Voldemort." He'd said once. "I mean, he doesn't do anything, all he wants is to kill Potter and take over the world, he's hideous beyond all compare and basically the most clichéd person I have ever met."

"Really?" she'd regarded this with interest. "So you're not a death eater?"

He'd looked at her like she was mad. "No… I'd have the Dark Mark if I were." He lifted his sleeves to show clean, white forearms. He'd grinned.

They spent a lot of time just talking, actually.

Draco would hang around and help out in the kitchen while she cooked, while chatting with her, they would just sit on the sofa and debate with each other about the most random of topics.

They began to actually enjoy each others' company. Not that they would ever admit that to anyone.

"Hey, Draco, what's your home life like?" she asked out of the blue.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just curious. Cos you seem to think that my life is so strange and all, I guess. I'm just wondering what yours is like."

"I see."

There was a pause.

"My house is…ginormous, to say in the least." He smirked arrogantly here. "My dad has bought eight house elves that wait on us hand and foot every day. My dad's kind of- oh screw it, very- mean to them. My mum's very strange. She gets depressed sometimes, and doesn't eat or sleep or communicate, until one day she'll just go bonkers and start buying designer clothing and spending more than a few hundred galleons. She gets upset at the littlest of things, so I have to be really careful of what I say or do around her."

Hermione winced. He correctly interpreted it. "Yeah, I know. It may seem all fun, but really, it's awful. I was practically brought up by my nanny. She was really strict and never let me do anything. She insisted that I wear smart clothing at all times and by smart I mean more than sixty years outdated. She punished me and all she let me do was study. It kind of sucked. But now she's gone, so I'm happy."

"Oh," said Hermione, unable to think of anything else.

Draco obviously sensed the awkwardness, so he said "Wanna watch Vantage Point? It's starring Dennis Quaid, Matthew Fox and Forest Whitaker…" he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. Ever since discovering TV, Draco knew everything about everyone in every movie made since 1965. "Ok, Draco."

--

Soon enough, Hermione and Draco had done just about everything together. They were both most incredibly bored.

Just then, Harry rang.

"Hello?" Draco answered the phone, delighted that he'd pressed the right button on the strange device.

"Who is this?"

"Who is _this?_" Draco shot back.

"I'm Harry…"

"Oh, I suppose you want Hermione."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Jeesh, Potter, relax. Malfoy, remember? The notorious and dreaded…?"

"MALFOY!?"

"The exchange program, you imbecile."

"Give the phone to Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. I think your loud and annoyingly whiny voice deafened me." But he nevertheless handed the phone to Hermione.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hermione! Thank God, you're okay!"

"Um. Harry, I'm in my own home. Why would I not be okay?"

"Well. You know."

"No…I don't."

"MALFOY! I swear, 'Mione, if he so much as _touches_ you, I will rip his eyes out and make him feel pain that he has never felt before."

"Er, Harry? Relax."

"I'm just worried…"

"I know, but I'm fine."

Draco was watching all this with amusement. His long, slim arms were crossed, his perfectly arched eyebrow raised and his customary smirk was on, revealing a perfectly white set of teeth.

"Hermione, how bout I come over? Visit you? Ron will come with me…"

"Er, sure, Harry, but won't your Uncle and Aunt kill you?"

"They've gone out of town."

"I see. Just gimme a sec, kay?"

She hissed to Draco, "He wants to come visit."

"Er… why are you telling me this?"

"Because! Will you two manage to survive for a day without killing each other?"

He grinned. "Of course, 'Mione," giving a mocking bow. "Us Malfoys do know how to behave, you know."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the phone.

"Sure, Harry, um, when do you wanna come?"

"See, 'Mione, about that… we're already outside."

Hermione felt wierded out. She opened the door and there stood Harry and Ron, looking embarrassed.

"Harry, what the hell were you waiting outside the house for?"

"I'm sorry. It was Ron's idea…"

Ron nodded. "I was convinced he was harassing you…"

Hermione turned bright red. "What? Ron, what were you thinking? That I was some sort of helpless creature that cannot defend myself against any danger? No offense, Draco."

"None taken," he replied.

"Well," Ron said not tactfully at all. "You _are_ a girl…"

"YOU ASS! Get the hell out of my house."

"Her-"

"OUT. NOW. And you too, Harry, for supporting him."

"But-"

"Get out." She said through gritted teeth.

They left.

She was enraged to tears. Draco said "Hermione? Are you-"

"Is that all they think I am!?" she interrupted. "Some useless, pathetic, stupid girl who doesn't have a mind of her own and needs men to do everything for her? Is that the impression I give off?" she demanded to a very bewildered looking Draco.

Then he did something that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

Then he appeared to realize what he was doing and stepped back hastily. "Sorry. I…er, forgot myself. But for what it's worth, I don't think you're any of those things. This is coming from someone who's known you less than a week. And if those two idiots do believe that you're any of those, then…well, they're idiots." He said plainly.

She giggled despite herself.

He grinned and went off.

She slumped onto her bed once she was safely in her room and wondered why a Pureblood as arrogant as Malfoy would hug her like that and not bother to disinfect his clothing or whatever afterwards.

She couldn't sleep that night.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of smoke. She cursed and hopped up. "Draco! The house is on fire!" she cried.

"It's okay. I'm in the kitchen."

She relaxed. Draco hadn't yet mastered the art of turning on and off the stove properly yet and had more than once set the kitchen on fire, which led Hermione to put charms against fire there.

She went down. He was prodding something in a pan with a spatula.

She went closer and saw that it looked like a dust bunny made of hard leather.

"What in the name of Merlin is _that?_" she asked in horror.

"It's supposed to be a pancake…" he explained.

She stared at it for a while. A giggle escaped her. Almost immediately, she had doubled over in laughter.

He looked so confused, like he couldn't think what was wrong with it.

Before she knew it, he had crumpled over laughing too.

I think-" she gasped in between giggles, "you should leave the cooking to me…"

He nodded in between laughs.

Once they had regained control of themselves, Hermione took out instant pancake mix and made pancakes. Draco stared in awe at the box.

"They _have _that??"

"Of course they do."

"But I made it with flour and eggs and water!"

She laughed. "They even have instant coffee mix."

His eyes widened. "How do you use that?"

"You heat up a cup of water, empty the sachet into the cup and mix before drinking." She shrugged. "Simple."

"Wow…"

She couldn't help but notice how incredibly adorable he looked with his eyes as wide as they were and that lock of silvery blonde hair falling out of place, as always.

She hurriedly shook those thoughts off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One night, there was a terrible thunderstorm.

Rain fell and thunder struck loudly. Lightning illuminated the whole house.

Hermione just couldn't sleep.

She padded around the house for a bit, then happened to see a light under the crack of Draco's door.

She opened it a crack.

"Hermione? That you?"

She opened it a bit wider and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Me either."

Then, without warning, he scooted over to a side of the bed and pulled the corner of the comforter on the other side up.

Hermione was stunned.

"Granger. It's cold. I'm not going to wait all night for you to decide."

Smothering a smile, she went over and plonked down next to him.

She pulled back the comforter over her.

Suddenly, Draco grinned. "Thank God."

"What? What is it?"

"No pink teddies."

"_What_?"

"Er… Me 'n Blaise 'n Crabbe 'n Goyle managed to have a look into the Gryffindors' boys dorms. They all have pajamas with pink teddies."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. So we concluded that all Gryffindors have matching pajamas with pink teddies."

She smothered a laugh.

"Well, I suppose we should go to bed, then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Goodnight, Draco…"

"Goodnight, 'Mione."

The next morning, she woke up feeling very strange indeed. Her hand was buried in something very soft and silky. Her other hand was wrapped around something.

It was probably Draco.

It took a very sleepy Hermione a moment to process that thought.

Her eyes flew open, but she silenced a cry of surprise when she saw that he was still asleep. His eyelids were closed and for a moment he looked almost childlike.

She couldn't help but smile as she slowwwly stood up and crept out of the room.

She got to work in the kitchen. When Draco woke up, she greeted him cheerfully as though nothing had happened…

"Morning," he replied, sleepily rubbing his eyes, an action, which Hermione noted with some disgust at herself, that made him look even more adorable.

"Breakfast's ready," she said in a singsong voice.

He grinned. "Good, cos I'm starving."

"Draco, you're always starving."

"You have a point." He grinned.

"I know I do."

He grinned. Her heart flopped. God, she had it bad.

And that was not good. He was a _Slytherin!_ They were all Players at heart!

He would probably break hers. For all she knew, he _had_ a bleeding girlfriend.

So they ate breakfast, Hermione internally debating with herself.

It went something like this:

Voice 1: you know this is bad, right?

Voice 2: yes, I do, as a matter of fact.

V1: he's going to break your heart.

V2: but there isss that _chance_.

V1: since when have you been one to take such chances?

V2: but… you don't understand!

V1: oh, I understand perfectly. You're infatuated with him.

V2: oh, go away.

V1: I don't think I have a choice. Draco's saying something.

V2: oh, better listen, or he'll think we're dead, or something.

-end conversation-

"Hermiiiiiioneeeee? You there?" he was asking.

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yes, 'course I am." She laughed nervously.

He looked at her quizzically, shrugged and continued eating.

She sighed, relieved, inwardly, of course.

This was getting complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That day, it rained.

Again.

Hermione had wanted to go to the library or something, but it was too rainy to do even that.

"I'm BORED…" announced Draco.

"I know…"

"WHY WON'T THE TV WORK!?"

"Cos we lost the power, dummy."

"You're the dumb one, dummy."

"Oh yeah?"

They went into a full-fledged 'dummy war'.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Hermione felt strangely nervous.

It seemed like the sort of day when You-Know-Who would decide to wear his scariest cloak, go out, ring people's doorbells and go "RAWR!"

Draco laughed and she realized she'd said that aloud.

It rang again.

She opened the door.

It was not, however, one person, but two. Hermione was happy to see them, of course, but scared for Draco's fate in the hands of the two girls from Gryffindor who were the most obsessed with him: Lavender and Parvati.

They stood beaming away in the doorway.

"Oh, hello!" said Hermione.

"Hi!" they chorused, simultaneously trying to peek surreptitiously into the house to see if Draco was in sight.

"Urm, come on in!" she said, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Thanks!!!"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Plain water. With no sodium. Or sugar. Or carbs!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were at times, not the brightest bulbs in the box.

She went inside to get them water. Draco unwittingly wandered into the room. "Oh, hello. Was it you who rang the doorbell?"

They gave no answer. Draco thought they had got rabies or something, like that dog he'd seen.

Hermione walked back in. Seeing the look on his face and their faces, she laughed. He followed her as she went back in to get coffee for them.

"What are they _doing_?" he hissed. "They're _scaring_ me, beaming away at me like that!"

She laughed. "I think you'd better hide somewhere, if you wanna stay alive…"

"Okay, thanks for the advice." He went out to go to his room.

Just then, Lavender squealed to Hermione "Where did he GO!?"

"Um, he went to get coffee…"

"YOU HAVE HIM RUNNING ERRANDS FOR YOU!? That is just so CUTE!"

Hermione sighed and began a very long and girlish afternoon with Lavender and Parvati.

Just when they left, Draco peeked out of his room. "Are they gone?"

"Yep."

"Phew."

"I know."

"They're really scary."

"I agree."

"So."

"So."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno."

"This is lame."

"Tell me about it."

They stared at each other for a moment, before leaning in towards each other. Their lips just brushed against each other's and then, apparently remembering themselves, they abruptly pulled away.

Draco cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Um. This is… awkward."

"I'm just gonna go get some coffee."

"Could you get me one?" he asked.

"Okay. And when I come back, we will pretend nothing happened and curse at the TV for breaking down. Alright?"

"Perfect." He grinned.

She smiled a bit and went to the kitchen, where she promptly started hyperventilating.

_What was _that_, Granger? Are you completely insane? You barely know the guy! That was WAY off the mark. _

She agreed with the voice.

Well. Duh. She _was_ the voice.

"Okay." She murmured to herself. "Breathe, Granger. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Nothing happened." Her breathing just started to clear when she reasoned "You just accidentally brushed lips with the cutest guy you have ever seen. That's all." and she resumed breathing into the paper bag.

She almost considered replacing the paper with plastic and putting it over her nose instead of her mouth.

That almost-kiss might have been okay for someone like Draco who'd probably snogged girls much, MUCH prettier than her, but for a person like her, a mere mortal, that brush nearly knocked her off her feet. She wondered what would happen to her if she actually kissed him. Properly.

But then she remembered that that would never ever happen. Because that brush had been an accident. They had just been unbelievably bored.

He probably thought of her as someone to entertain him, anyways. She sighed, feeling miserable.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start this chappie, I would like to thank all the readers for reviewing, and also for all the adds. I was so happy when I saw my email inbox filled with mail from FFN. So, thanks again! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! (:

**Chapter 7**

Hermione rolled over on her bed and faced the ceiling.

This was getting ridiculous. How could she be feeling so strongly about a person whom she had barely known a week?!

And okay, she _had_ known him before, but as an enemy. And that didn't count.

Hermione had never thought she could be so shallow. Draco was just one of those people around whom you felt _comfortable._ It was strange, for sure.

But shallow all the same. She had been so disappointed in herself. She had imagined herself to be one of those people who found a person who would love her till the end, and who would be completely mad about her, and who would be completely romantic and give her roses, and chocolates, like in all those books she'd read when she was little.

Draco, if he did love her of course, would never give her flowers or chocolates. More likely he'd give her a Starbucks. She rolled her eyes, unable to control a grin.

She had assumed she would fall in love with a dark, deep, sensitive person, like Edward Cullen or someone. But that was all fiction, she thought scornfully. Vegetarian vampires, my eye.

Draco was sensitive, she knew he was, but not always. It was one of the reasons she liked him. He could make light of the most serious of things.

Comparison Between Edward Cullen and Draco Malfoy

Draco is real

He's definitely crazier

He sucks at cooking. Well, come to think of it, I don't think Edward cooks… hmmm. But I suppose he'd learn if he had to…

Edward's a vampire.

He's ice cold. I know for a fact that Draco is not cold because of that time we fell asleep together. Ignoring how wrong that sounded.

Edward is _fast._ If Draco went any slower, he'd be going backwards. He _can_ be fast. His Seeker training made sure of that. And it's not like he doesn't have any muscles. He _does._ Lean ones. But most of the time he was too lazy to be fast.

Draco's super smart. I suppose Edward is too, but. You know.

Draco's handwriting looks like… er… I don't know what it looks like. I've never seen anything like it before…

Draco could be a Playboy magazine model. Edward's too modest.

Urm. Errr. I can't think of anything else…

She rolled her eyes at the list and tossed it onto her desk.

She decided to take a nap.

Unknown to her, Draco had strolled into her bedroom, unaware that she was asleep.

He spotted the piece of paper on her desk. Well. It was hard to miss. Seeing as Hermione had doodled the title boldly in the first marker she'd found: a bright pink one.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. This, he had to see.

He read the list, his grin growing wider as he read every line.

Just as he'd finished the last one, he heard Hermione's screech. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

For once, Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words. "I-I-um- I was just… er… looking for you and I found this… and…er…"

"YOU READ IT!?" her voice was panicky.

"Ummmmm…Yes?"

Hermione was speechless with anger, shock and embarrassment.

She stormed out of the room to go to her. Wait. Shit. She'd just stormed out of her room. She wavered for a moment. Fine. She would go to the library.

She continued storming out.

She belatedly realized that it was raining. Like hell. What was up with the rain!? Couldn't it just go away?!

She couldn't very well reach back in and grab an umbrella, for the sake of her dignity, of course.

She continued walking. She was now completely drenched. Her hair was matted to her head and she was shivering. She was certain she looked a sight. The road, fortunately, was deserted.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away." She said, not bothering to turn around.

"Hermione, wait!"

"No! Go away!" she repeated.

Draco, however, could very easily catch up to her. Which he did.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She slowed down a bit.

He pulled her a bit so she turned, involuntarily, and found herself centimeters away from him.

He was also sopping wet and his hair also stuck against his head, but on him, she noticed, it looked a lot more attractive.

He just looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips on hers.

She was so shocked, she couldn't respond for a moment.

But when she did, she did it by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. He was so warm, she noticed.

When they broke off, they just stared at each other.

"Wow." She whispered, after a moment before giggling just a bit.

He chuckled. "I do generally have that effect on most women." There was no mistaking the arrogance in his voice.

"Shut up." She grinned.

He just smirked. "Let's go home."

She nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her and they went back. Her shivering had ceased.

"Who is that Edward fellow, anyway?" he asked, a while after.

She just grinned. "Never you mind."

If anyone had asked her if she preferred Draco Malfoy or Edward Cullen again, the answer was obvious.


End file.
